Ao no Fūin
is a shōjo manga series by Chie Shinohara which was serialized in the manga magazine ''Shōjo Comic from issue 22 in 1991 until 1994. The story is about a high school girl, Sōko Kiryū, who finds out she is the latest reincarnation of Sōryū (usually called "Seiryū"), the demon queen who once ruled the earth with her demon armies. Unfortunately, she has fallen in love with a boy named Akira who is the reincarnation of Byakko, the legendary white tiger who is destined to kill her. The story is loosely based on the tale of Four Gods in oriental cultures, namely the Azure Dragon (east), the White Tiger (west), the Black Turtle (north) and the Red Phoenix (south). Ao no Fūin was adapted into a CD drama in 1993 and three novels by Natsumi Yamamoto in 1998. Plot The story is set in modern Japan. Sōko Kiryū is a first year transfer student in high school, having just moved into the area. Due to her uneasiness over the move, she has developed dizziness and fainting spells. Shortly after she transfers into the new school, she somehow causes a would-be rapist who attacks her in the infirmary to simply vanish, leaving his clothes on the floor. About this time, a boy named Akira appears at the school and begins pursuing her. He tells her that he is Byakko, the white tiger of the west, and that he will kill her because she is the reincarnation of the demon queen Soryū. With growing a horn, remembering a hunger for humans, and exhibiting unusual powers, Sōko is forced to accept that she is an oni even though she denies it. However, due to her growing feelings of love for Akira and her desire to become human, Sōko is determined to fight against this ill fate. Characters ; :The protagonist. ; :The antagonist. ; :Sōko's brother. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Publications Manga The manga was serialized in Shōjo Comic from issue 22 in 1991 until 1994. There were 11 tankōbon volumes released under the Flower Comics label from Shogakukan which collected the series. *Volume 1, ISBN 4-09-134321-X, May 1992 *Volume 2, ISBN 4-09-134322-8, August 1992 *Volume 3, ISBN 4-09-134323-6, November 1992 *Volume 4, ISBN 4-09-134324-4, February 1993 *Volume 5, ISBN 4-09-134325-2, May 1993 *Volume 6, ISBN 4-09-134326-0, August 1993 *Volume 7, ISBN 4-09-134327-9, December 1993 *Volume 8, ISBN 4-09-134328-7, April 1994 *Volume 9, ISBN 4-09-134329-5, July 1994 *Volume 10, ISBN 4-09-134330-9, September 1994 *Volume 11, ISBN 4-09-136251-6, November 1994 Bunkoban editions were released under the Shogakukan Bunko label in 1999, collecting the series in seven volumes. *Volume 1, ISBN 4-09-191123-4, February 1999 *Volume 2, ISBN 4-09-191124-2, February 1999 *Volume 3, ISBN 4-09-191125-0, April 1999 *Volume 4, ISBN 4-09-191126-9, April 1999 *Volume 5, ISBN 4-09-191127-7, May 1999 *Volume 6, ISBN 4-09-191128-5, May 1999 *Volume 7, ISBN 4-09-191129-3, May 1999 CD book An audio drama CD was released on 26 May 1993, ISBN 4-09-907105-7, by Shogakukan. Novels A series of three novels by Natsumi Yamamoto and based on the manga was released by KSS in 1998. *Volume 1, ISBN 487709234X, September 1998 *Volume 2, ISBN 4877092358, October 1998 *Volume 3, ISBN 4877092366, December 1998 See also *''Fushigi Yūgi'', a manga series based on the same legends. References Category:Manga of 1991 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Light novels it:Il sigillo azzurro ja:蒼の封印 zh:蒼之封印